Ma drogue, mon amour
by Lusaka
Summary: La famille Potter est invitée à dîner chez les Malfoy, car Scorpius et Albus sont les meilleurs amis du monde ! Leurs papas vont-ils s'en inspirer ? One-shot, HP-DM


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** HP-DM. (attention, scènes explicites entre deux hommes...)

**Résumé :** Scorpius Malfoy et Albus Potter sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Voilà pourquoi leurs pères sont obligés de se retrouver pour un dîner en famille. Ils vont lentement apprendre à... communiquer tout au long de la soirée.

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques temps, la voilà enfin sur "papier" ! Je n'oublie pas Zone Rouge, j'ai enfin commencé à écrire le dernier chapitre, ni les matins de Noël ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ma drogue, mon amour.**

De là où ils étaient, la petite famille Potter aperçut sans mal l'allée de platanes qui menait tout droit à une ancienne demeure en pierres grises.

- C'est ici ! lança Harry à sa femme.

Ginny appuya aussitôt sur le manche de son balai afin de redescendre à terre, ordonnant à sa fille Lily de la tenir fermement. Les balais familiaux étaient leur moyen de transport privilégié : rapides, agréables, confortables, ils permettaient de voyager à deux, voire à trois sur un même balai.

- Je reconnais la photo que Scorpius m'avait montré ! s'exclama Albus Severus Potter, particulièrement enthousiaste en pointant du doigt la grande grille en fer forgé.

Harry Potter se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il avait promis de se comporter en adulte responsable, capable de passer par-dessus la haine légendaire qui unissait sa famille à celle des Malfoy. C'est pourtant le cœur battant qu'il posa sa main à plat au niveau de la serrure, doigts bien écartés, comme la maîtresse de maison, Astoria Malfoy, le leur avait conseillé sur le carton d'invitation.

Aussitôt, un elfe fit son apparition. Il portait un petit chapeau plat et mou qui lui retombait sans cesse sur le visage, et un costume noir à l'aspect particulièrement poisseux. Il fixa un instant les inconnus de ses grands yeux vides, avant de s'incliner légèrement. D'un claquement de ses longs doigts charnus, il ouvrit le portail.

- Bienvenue Madame, Mademoiselle, Messieurs Potter, grinça-t-il d'une voix trop aigüe. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

La petite troupe se mit en marche le long d'une large allée de dalles blanches au bord de laquelle fleurissaient plusieurs massifs de roses écarlates que James Potter, l'aîné de la fratrie, ne cessait de renifler. Malgré la nuit qui tombait, la beauté du lieu ne pouvait leur échapper.

- Hermione ne serait pas contente, souffla Harry à l'oreille de sa femme en désignant le dos de l'elfe.

- Il est certainement payé, répliqua Ginny en haussant les épaules. Et ne commence pas à chercher tous les défauts de cette soirée qui te donneraient des arguments contre Draco, ajouta-t-elle, toujours à voix basse, mais sur un ton de reproches.

Le brun se renfrogna légèrement, et préféra prendre la main que Lily lui tendait plutôt que de répondre. Il était déjà heureux. Une famille admirable, des amis fantastiques, un boulot d'auror prenant, certes, mais passionnant… Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'aller dîner chez les Malfoy ?

Le cri de joie de son fils le sortit de ses pensées.

- Scorpius !

Les deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent vivement l'un de l'autre pour se donner une vive poignée de main, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravis de se revoir après une seule petite semaine de vacances de Pâques.

- Al, bienvenue chez moi ! lança l'héritier Malfoy en secouant ses mèches d'un blond parfait. J'ai hâte de te montrer ce que j'ai préparé pour la rentrée. C'est épatant !

Les deux sorciers étaient très vite devenus les terreurs des premières années de Serpentard, sérieux mais terriblement gaffeurs. Par la force des choses, Ginny Potter et Astoria Malfoy avaient été amenées à se rencontrer plus d'une fois dans le bureau de la directrice, Minerva MacGonagall, pour régler les détails des dernières bêtises de leurs rejetons.

- Pareil, répondit Albus en baissant la voix sous le regard soupçonneux de son père. J'ai réussi à me procurer Tu-Sais-Quoi au magasin de mon oncle.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.

- Scorpius, et si tu laissais nos invités entrer ?, lança alors une délicieuse voix féminine. Ginny !, s'exclama ensuite Astoria. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, comment allez-vous ?

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent une bise silencieuse, du bout des lèvres, frôlant à peine leurs joues, avant d'entrer dans le grand hall de la demeure.

- Et voici Monsieur Potter, bien sûr, poursuivit la maîtresse de maison, Ginny m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Elle avait tendu son bras, à plat, en direction du brun qui l'observait bêtement, ne sachant comment réagir. Finalement, il prit les doigts fins entre les siens et lui administra une vigoureuse poignée de main, tout sourire.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry.

Le rictus de Madame Malfoy se transforma un instant en grimace. Puis elle salua les trois enfants et dirigea tout son petit monde vers le salon.

- Hey, murmura Potter le plus bas possible dans le cou de Ginny, le vouvoiement, c'est carrément pompeux, non ?

La rouquine lui lança un regard sombre qui l'arrêta sur place et qui valait toutes les menaces possibles. Harry préféra détourner les yeux et observer la décoration. L'ensemble de la maison semblait meubler à la mode empire, avec des détails finalement gravés, des tapis colorés au sol, des tableaux aux cadres géants. Riche, et commun à la fois, pour l'habitat d'un sorcier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon ou une grande table avait été dressée, son cœur se mit de nouveau à battre. Il était là, celui qu'il n'avait plus approché depuis un certain jour de victoire contre Voldemort…

- Draco, chéri, nos invités sont arrivés, lança Astoria de sa voix mélodieuse.

Malfoy quitta le rebord de la fenêtre où il s'était élégamment appuyé, et vint les saluer. Il commença par un baise main appuyé à Ginny, semblant vouloir montrer à son ancien ennemi qui serrait les poings juste à côté, comment l'on si prenait pour saluer les dames en haute société. Puis il échangea quelques mots avec elle et les enfants, avant de faire le geste tant redouté par Potter.

Une main pâle venait effectivement de se tendre dans sa direction, tout comme de nombreuses années auparavant, lorsqu'ils venaient tous deux de franchir l'entrée de Poudlard pour la première fois.

- Salut, Malfoy, lança Harry d'un ton neutre et en acceptant la poignée de main.

- Merci d'avoir accepté… hum… l'invitation, Potter, lança Draco en récupérant rapidement ses doigts. Astoria se faisait une telle joie de vous recevoir, poursuivit-il plus joyeusement en se tournant vers Ginny. Qui aurait cru que nos fils deviendraient si bons amis ?

Harry eut envie de ricaner, et d'assurer le blond aristocratique qu'il n'avait rien fait pour encourager un lien quelconque entre leurs deux familles. Mais le rapide coup d'œil de sa femme l'en dissuada. La soirée s'annonçait longue…

Il fut pourtant surpris de constater par lui-même que le début du repas se déroula de façon très simple. Les convives passaient d'un sujet de discussion à un autre aussi facilement que s'ils avaient toujours été aussi proches. Harry et Draco ne s'adressaient pourtant jamais la parole directement, préférant diriger leur attention sur les enfants ou leurs femmes respectives. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils achevaient le plat, que Ginny proposa que tout le monde se tutoie.

- N'est-ce pas plus simple ?, argumentait-elle. Après tout, nous nous sommes forcément croisées à Poudlard à une certaine époque, rigola-t-elle en lançant un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret à Astoria.

- Je suis ravie que tu le proposes, répondit la belle blonde. Et je suis persuadée que nous deviendront de grandes amies, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant vers la rouquine, comme si elle lui confiait un secret.

Un regard gris perçant croisa à ce moment-là l'éclat de deux yeux verts, quelques secondes seulement. Draco Malfoy fut soulagé de trouver le même désappointement que le sien dans le regard de Potter. Pourquoi les choses de la vie ne pouvaient-elles pas rester aussi simples qu'elles l'étaient avant que Scorpius n'entre à Poudlard ? Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait accepté de l'envoyer à l'école de Beauxbâtons, comme Astoria l'avait suggéré pendant un temps, afin qu'il apprenne le français.

- C'est vrai que vous avez une maison en France ?, lança soudain Al en se tournant vers les adultes.

- Effectivement, oui. En Bretagne précisément, répondit Draco en lui souriant doucement.

- Tu vois !, s'exclama Scorpius. Tu viendras cet été, tu verras c'est trop joli. Et la plage est à quelques mètres de…

- J'ai constaté que vous aviez une terrasse, coupa Harry en se redressant, irrité par la vision d'un été passé aux côtés de Malfoy. Puis-je m'y rendre pour fumer avant le dessert ?

- Bien sûr !, lui répondit Astoria. Elixir va vous y conduire.

A peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase, que le même petit elfe de maison qui était venu les accueillir apparut et s'inclina devant Harry. Il le guida jusqu'à l'une des grandes portes fenêtres du salon qu'il ouvrit avec un air très cérémonieux. Une fois à l'extérieur, il lui installa un fauteuil des plus confortables, et un cendrier sur pied. Il le salua de nouveau et disparut dans un léger « pop ».

La nuit était parfaite : le ciel dégagé laissait entrevoir des dizaines d'étoiles brillantes, et une bise très légère venait agréablement ébouriffer les cheveux noirs de jais du sorcier. La conversation se poursuivait à l'intérieur, et il n'eut guère besoin de se concentrer pour entendre la question de Malfoy.

- Depuis quand Potter fume-t-il ?, venait de demander le blond à Ginny.

- Quelques années, avoua-t-elle. Cette manie me déplaît au plus haut point, mais il ne parvient plus à s'en passer.

- Je trouve qu'un homme qui fume peut avoir une certaine classe, lança Astoria. Mon propre père a longtemps fumé la pipe avant de passer au cigare.

- Je peux t'assurer que l'odeur froide du tabac dans les cheveux de mon mari lorsqu'il rentre du ministère na rien de classe, rigola Ginny.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fenêtre entrouverte, et après avoir autorisé les enfants à sortir courir dans le jardin, il se leva, laissant les deux femmes en pleine conversation, et rejoignit son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci avait dédaigné le fauteuil, préférant rester debout au bord de la terrasse, admirant l'herbe parfaitement taillée de la pelouse, et les massifs brillants sous l'éclat de la lune. Il avait sourit en voyant Al et Scorpius se mettre à pourchasser Lily et James à travers tout le parc, mais n'avait pas entendu Malfoy sortir à son tour. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque celui-ci se mit à lui parler.

- Quelle drôle d'idée de te mettre à fumer, Potter…

Harry l'observa avant de tirer sur sa cigarette sans répondre. Les volutes de fumée s'envolèrent dans la nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux là, côte à côte, à regarder leurs descendants s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'herbe, scène irréelle.

- Au fait…, murmura soudain Draco. Merci.

Potter haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de dérision sur le visage fin du blond.

- Pour avoir fait de ton fils le serpentard le plus turbulent de sa promo, ou pour avoir permis à ta femme de devenir amie avec une ancienne Weasley ?, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Harry, un rictus aux lèvres.

Le regard gris se tourna vers lui, et le brun fut soulagé d'y voir une certaine pointe d'agacement. Rien n'avait changé, il pouvait donc continuer à lancer toutes les piques possibles et imaginables à son ancien ennemi.

- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie il y a quinze ans, stupide balafré, siffla Malfoy.

Mais au fond, lui aussi venait de s'alléger d'une inquiétude étonnante : il trouvait précieux les échanges sarcastiques que Potter et lui-même avaient autrefois dans les couloirs du vieux château qui leur servait d'école. Il avait craint, après toutes ces années, qu'ils soient devenus trop vieux, trop raisonnables, trop à l'écoute de leurs femmes.

- A charge de revanche Malfoy, laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver ta future torture.

- Après tant d'années ?, ricana Draco. Je te savais lent, Potter, mais pas à ce point.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi mon vieux, répliqua sèchement Harry en soufflant sa fumée.

- Oh si, susurra le blond en ancrant ses yeux gris dans le regard vert de son invité. Tu es auror, père de trois gamins dont seul l'un d'entre eux a trouvé la voie de Salazar, marié à une rouquine que j'ai, par la force des choses, appris à respecter, et toujours porteur de ces éternelles affreuses lunettes.

- Salazar… toujours une référence pour toi.

- Ta femme ne t'a pas appris à t'habiller autrement qu'en pièces détachées ?

- La tienne est-elle parvenue à te retirer ce balai qui bouchait ton arrière train à Poudlard ?

Les dents serrées, Malfoy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur le brun. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt. De nombreuses années d'entraînements en école d'auror lui valaient cette rapidité.

- Ne joue pas à ça, siffla-t-il en fusillant le blond du regard. Tu sais d'avance que tu perdrais.

Mais loin de se laisser influencer par la menace de Potter, c'est davantage la voix de son fils qui arrêta Malfoy : Scorpius et Albus étaient devant eux, les regardant sans comprendre. S'en rendant compte également, Harry se redressa aussitôt, rangea sa baguette, et alla écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, l'air nonchalant.

- Et voilà Draco, lança-t-il ensuite en s'approchant de lui, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé coincé entre ces deux voleurs. Heureusement que Ron était juste derrière moi et qu'il a pu les maîtriser.

Pour rendre son discours plus crédible encore, il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond qui se crispa légèrement.

- Le prochain coup, tu joueras le rôle du voleur, ça t'irait beaucoup mieux, crois-moi, ricana-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil aux gamins.

- Vous jouiez aux aurors, Papa ? demanda Al en se grattant la tête.

- Euh… oui, répondit Draco en posant une main sur le ventre plat de Potter qui se retint de grimacer. Ton père me montrait quelques unes de ses merveilleuses techniques pour se retrouver coincé entouré de brigands.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent et partirent enfin rejoindre Lily et James. Potter et Malfoy restèrent quelques secondes paralysés, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un tableau des plus amical, avant de se secouer et de se repousser.

- Imbécile, siffla Harry. Je refuse de me montrer violent devant mon fils, et toi tu sors ta baguette à la première réplique vexante que je peux te faire !

- Etais-tu obligé de t'approcher autant ?, s'agaça Draco en rangeant lui aussi sa baguette.

- J'aurais pu faire bien pire, tu sais, surtout si…

- Le dessert est servi !, le coupa soudain Astoria qui avait simplement passé la tête par la porte fenêtre. Les enfants et les maris sont appelés à rejoindre leur table !

Un sourire forcé mais néanmoins poli collé aux lèvres, Potter et Malfoy laissèrent leur progéniture passer avant de s'engager à leur tour. Mais juste avant d'entrer dans le salon, Draco arrêta Harry en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Si c'est la présence des gosses qui t'a arrêté, je suis partant pour remettre ça à plus tard, seuls, siffla-t-il en broyant le bras du brun.

Ce dernier ricana doucement et hocha la tête avant de dégager sa main et d'entrer dans la demeure. Il s'installa à sa place, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard mi-inquiet, mi-soupçonneuse de Ginny. Cependant, l'énorme gâteau au chocolat glacé mit tout le monde d'accord. Astoria se révélait être une excellente cuisinière, comme le signala gentiment Harry, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

Scorpius, qui depuis quelques minutes s'entretenaient à voix basses avec Albus, finit par demander la permission aux parents, d'accueillir pour la nuit son ami, afin de profiter un maximum de la soirée. Les adultes en discutèrent un instant avant de tomber d'accord sur une nouvelle organisation. Comme il ne restait que deux jours avant le retour en classe, Albus allait finir ses vacances dans la demeure des Malfoy. Pour cela, tandis que Ginny ramènerait les deux autres enfants, Harry se chargeait d'aller lui chercher des affaires à la maison.

- De plus, cela nous permettra de poursuivre notre conversation, Draco, lança-t-il ensuite en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur le regard concentré de l'ancien serpentard. A moins que tu ne sois déjà endormi lorsque je reviendrai ?

- Mieux encore, susurra le blond en soutenant son regard. Nous allons ouvrir notre réseau de cheminette pour permettre à Ginny et aux enfants de rentrer plus vite, et j'enverrai Elixir la rejoindre pour récupérer les affaires d'Albus.

- Oh c'est très gentil, remercia la rouquine. Mais nous ne voulons pas déran…

- Si Draco le propose ma chérie, c'est que cela est possible, la coupa Harry dont le rictus s'était légèrement agrandit.

- Mais oui, nous allons faire ça ! confirma Astoria en claquant aussitôt des doigts pour faire venir l'elfe de maison. Et je suis ravie de voir que vous avez encore envie de discuter tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle en coulant son regard en direction de son mari et de Potter.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, rompant enfin leur défi visuel et lui firent un large sourire, parfaitement ironique, mais qui passa auprès de la petite assemblée, pour la confirmation de la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié.

Ainsi, tandis qu'Elixir nettoyait et débarrassait la grande table, qu'Albus et Scorpius entamaient une danse de la victoire sur le tapis persan devant le buffet, et que Ginny remerciait sincèrement Astoria pour la magnifique soirée qu'ils avaient tous passé, Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers la porte du salon, après avoir salué leur famille.

- On peut vous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? lança encore Ginny alors que Lily et James étaient déjà dans l'antre de la cheminée, prêts à partir.

Les deux ennemis se retournèrent vers elle, tout sourire. Potter passa de nouveau un bras autour des épaules du blond, comme un peu plus tôt sur la terrasse et hocha la tête, afin de rassurer sa femme.

- Nous avons simplement beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, lança Malfoy en tapotant le torse du brun pour se venger de ce rapprochement. Chérie, je te laisse t'occuper des enfants, nous montons à l'étage.

Astoria approuva et ils purent quitter la salle sans autre question. Depuis le couloir, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique des flammes de la cheminette qui s'évaporaient, et les cris joyeux d'Albus et Scorpius. Au premier détour, donnant sur un grand escalier de pierres, Harry resserra son étreinte autour du cou qu'il entourait encore.

- La prochaine fois Malfoy, siffla-t-il en plongeant dans les pupilles grises, évite de me toucher si possible. Je pourrais te le faire payer lors de notre… discussion.

Draco se contenta de ricaner en le repoussant. Puis il s'engagea dans l'escalier colimaçon, grimpant deux étages, avant d'arriver sur un grand palier remplit de livres et de tapis moelleux. Deux portes en bois seulement semblaient desservir deux autres pièces.

- Si tu meures ce soir, siffla-t-il d'un ton froid en montrant la porte de droite, il y a une chambre d'ami juste ici qui pourra servir à ta veille mortuaire.

Harry haussa les épaules, sans rien répondre. Satisfait, Malfoy ouvrit la seconde porte, celle de gauche, et laissa le brun passer devant lui. C'était un boudoir, assez grand, avec différents coins aménagés de plusieurs fauteuils, une grande cheminée et un bureau. Les murs portaient des tableaux de famille, visiblement anciens, et les trois grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin.

Le bruit vif d'une baguette sortant de son fourreau fit se retourner Potter afin de faire face au maître des lieux. Mais celui-ci avait simplement sortit son arme pour fermer la porte et jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce. Sans parler, les deux hommes commencèrent à se tourner autour, baguettes en main, sourires mesquins aux lèvres, regards pétillants de malice.

Draco se trouvait ridicule. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Aux cowboys ? Potter et lui avaient tous les deux la trentaine passée. Ils étaient pères, à la tête de deux familles respectables. Sa réflexion l'amena à se redresser et à ranger son arme.

- Quoi, déjà ?, ricana Harry sans baisser sa garde. Si moi je suis lent, tu es extra rapide.

- Tu l'as toi-même dit tout à l'heure Potter, souffla le blond agacé. Je perdrais à ce jeu. Tu es auror, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Je ne peux pas rivaliser, je ne suis que journaliste.

- Ne dit-on pas de ta plume qu'elle est « assassine » ?

- Tout à fait, ricana Malfoy. Merci de relever ce compliment. Mais j'ai autre chose à te proposer, Potter.

Harry rangea sa baguette et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Avant même d'avoir demandé l'autorisation à son hôte qui ne semblait pourtant pas apprécier le geste, il l'alluma et tira dessus avec volupté.

- Je t'écoute.

Draco alla s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil du boudoir et croisa élégamment les jambes avant de parler.

- Pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas réellement ?, lança-t-il sans regarder le brun. Nos femmes s'apprécient visiblement davantage à chaque fois qu'elles se voient, et je ne parle même pas de nos fils qui, par Salazar, partagent le même dortoir à Poudlard. Il ne manquerait plus que mon Scorpius choisisse d'épouser ta Lily dans dix ou quinze ans et nous serons complètement foutus.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs, soupira Harry en le rejoignant dans le fauteuil face au sien, après avoir posé sa cigarette dans un cendrier traînant sur le bureau. Le problème est que je n'ai jamais su te parler Malfoy.

- As-tu déjà essayé avec des lettres formant des mots, lesquels mit bout à bout…

- Oh ta gueule !, lança Potter en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Enfoiré…, siffla Draco qui se leva aussitôt, poings fermés.

Mais le coup qu'il voulut mettre à l'ancien gryffondor, atterrit dans le dossier douillet du fauteuil. Ce mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il tomba à califourchon sur Potter. Ce dernier, loin de vouloir se laisser faire avança une main pour lui attraper la nuque et serra, tout simplement. Il connaissait l'anatomie humaine sur le bout du doigt, et particulièrement les zones sensibles qu'un corps normalement constitué pouvait difficilement supporter de voir maltraiter.

Draco rejeta aussitôt la tête en arrière, gémissant de douleur sous la paume d'Harry qui lui pinçait la peau du cou.

- A… arrête… bordel !, lâcha-t-il en essayant de gifler à l'aveuglette son assaillant.

- Tu as commencé Malfoy, s'agaça Potter en abandonnant sa nuque pour agripper les cheveux blonds. Finalement, je crois que c'est davantage toi qui ne sais pas me parler. Tu sais, sans méchanceté, sans violence, sans sarcasme ni ironie…

Les yeux gris pleins de haine vinrent se poser sur lui. Draco ne pouvait guère bouger dans la position où il était, et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il avait rêvé, toute sa jeunesse, d'avoir ainsi Malfoy à sa disposition. Un rire sardonique explosa dans sa tête : quand il raconterait à Ron que le grand serpentard était resté assis sagement sur ses genoux pendant tout le temps de sa remontrance, il était certain d'avoir un réel succès.

Mais un événement inattendu changea ses plans. En quelques secondes à peine, il sut que, finalement, il ne raconterait cette conversation avec son ancien ennemi à personne.

Son sexe venait de s'ériger dans son pantalon, lentement, mais sûrement. A force d'observer les joues rougies de colère de Draco, et le temps de comprendre la position frauduleuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, son érection était totale. Aussitôt, il lâcha les fins cheveux blonds et bredouilla de plates excuses, priant pour que son hôte ne se rende compte de rien.

- Ah…, grommela Malfoy en se massant le crâne. Espèce de…

Ne trouvant pas de mots assez forts, il préféra plaquer ses mains autour de la gorge de Potter et commença à serrer. Il ne comptait pas le tuer : ce serait prendre beaucoup trop de risques pour la stabilité de l'avenir de sa famille. Mais il se sentait profondément humilié, et voulait le faire payer à cet insolent.

Les yeux verts l'observaient, impassibles. Sous ses doigts, le cou semblait particulièrement contracté, mais absolument pas comprimé. Etait-il possible que les aurors apprennent également à survivre à un étranglement ? Voulant appuyer davantage, il se laissa glisser un peu plus sur le ventre de Potter et hoqueta de surprise, relâchant finalement le cou qu'il serrait.

C'était là. Leur colère, leur haine, leur passé, leur présent, tout. Tout était là, entre leurs jambes : deux érections dressées l'une contre l'autre. Depuis son mariage avec Astoria, Draco avait tiré un trait sur ses aventures homosexuelles. L'avantage d'être bi, s'était-il dit, était qu'il pouvait tout à fait passer sa vie auprès d'une femme et être fidèle, le tout sans décevoir ses parents. Il avait ainsi petit à petit oublié son attirance première pour les hommes.

Il n'avait même pas senti son sexe réagir durant la bagarre avec Potter. Complètement perdu, il ne savait plus à présent ce qui avait pu l'exciter : le corps à corps avec un homme, pouvoir le toucher ? Ou bien était-ce ces deux pupilles vertes qui le fixaient avec intensité ?

- Pousse-toi, murmura Harry en posant une main sur le ventre de Malfoy, dans l'intention de le forcer à se relever.

Il n'y avait plus ça à faire, pensait-il. Se saluer dignement et quitter la pièce, rentrer chez lui, se glisser dans les bras de Ginny, et lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Malheureusement, sa main n'exerça pas la pression escomptée. Elle resta posée là, simplement, laissant le choix au blond de se lever, ou de rester.

- Non, répondit enfin Draco après un court silence, décidant de faire preuve d'esprit de contradiction, pour ne pas changer.

Cette réponse catégorique sembla tirer Potter de sa transe.

- Tu fais chier Malfoy, grommela t-il en retirant sa main et en détournant la tête, gêné.

- Et toi tu rougis, répliqua doucement le blond.

Potter se renfrogna, ce que Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver ridicule. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu le rendre aussi… dur chez cet imbécile. Pourtant, tout en observant les détails du visage, la commissure des lèvres, les cils noirs et longs, les cheveux hirsutes, il se fit rapidement la remarque que Potter correspondait malheureusement au genre d'hommes qui, de façon tout à fait potentielle bien entendu, pouvait, éventuellement, à tout hasard, l'attirer. Mais il restait le balafré, son éternel ennemi d'école. Alors pourquoi ne se poussait-il pas ? Et pourquoi le brun ne le faisait-il pas tomber à terre, afin d'être débarrasser de lui plus rapidement ?

- Bon, souffla-t-il au bout de sa longue réflexion personnelle. Peut-on parler maintenant ?

Harry détestait ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions, particulièrement quand celles-ci s'appliquaient à Malfoy. Et présentement, son esprit fourmillait de quelques milliers de points d'interrogations, voletant de partout et l'empêchant de prendre quelque décision que ce soit. Il s'était toujours fié à son instinct, durant la guerre comme pendant ses missions d'aurors.

Mais cette fois-ci, il voulait se battre contre la force qu'il sentait naître en lui. Non, il ne s'abandonnerait pas à la toute puissance de sa queue. Il était un homme, certes, mais son cerveau n'était pas encore entre ses jambes ! Pourtant, il ne voyait qu'une réponse possible à la question que le blond venait de lui poser. Paniqué et complètement perdu, il détourna son regard du tapis qu'il fixait depuis de longues secondes, et vint se perdre dans les éclats gris. Son érection touchait encore celle de Draco et le simple fait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un ou deux millimètres, le fit soupirer d'aise.

- Je… je t'ai déjà dit Malfoy, souffla-t-il, je n'ai jamais su… te parler.

Le blond sentit son souffle s'accélérer en entendant la voix sourde du brun.

- Je suis… désolé…, poursuivit Harry en levant ses mains pour les placer dans la nuque de Draco qui frissonna à ce nouveau contact.

- Désolé… de quoi ?, demanda-t-il, craignant le pire.

- Je m'apprête à communiquer avec toi, avoua Potter en se redressant lentement, comme pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre conscience, l'un comme l'autre. Mais… sans mot, acheva-t-il tout contre les lèvres du blond.

Et il s'arrêta là, priant pour ne pas déjà exploser, tant la pression du sexe de Malfoy contre le sien l'excitait priant pour que quelqu'un, quelque part, sorte d'une cachette en explosant de rire, et en leur prouvant qu'il y avait une potion quelconque dans le gâteau au chocolat priant pour que jamais personne ne découvre ce qu'il était en train de faire…

Et puis il arrêta de prier : Draco venait de combler la fine distance qui les séparait encore, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, simplement. Aussitôt, la machine se mit en route. Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Sa langue força l'entrée de la bouche pâle et il attira le corps du blond sur le sien, l'enlaçant tout en l'embrassant avec ferveur. Les questions étaient loin et son cerveau se trouvait bien entre ses jambes.

Malfoy retrouvait les gestes anciens qui l'avaient guidé lors de ses différentes expériences avec des hommes. Il se souvenait où il fallait mordre, lécher, par quels chemins il fallait passer pour faire gémir son partenaire. Il ôta lui-même son haut et laissa quelques secondes à Harry pour l'admirer. Ce dernier, légèrement égaré, observait ce torse masculin, la peau pâle et pourtant si sucrée… Il vint apposer ses lèvres à la naissance d'une clavicule, remontant vers le cou, fermant les yeux de désir. Comment avait-il pu ignorer un tel plaisir ? Le simple fait de sentir sous ses doigts la fine ligne de poils blonds disparaissant sous la ceinture faisait accélérer son cœur comme jamais.

Il se laissa faire lorsque Draco lui ôta son pull, puis son tee-shirt. Il ne prononça pas un reproche lorsqu'il défit sa ceinture, la faisant glisser le long de ses reins, ouvrant sa braguette, soulevant son boxer, libérant, enfin, la pression autour de sa verge.

- Magnifique…, lui susurra Malfoy au creux de l'oreille, avant de lui embrasser le cou.

- Ah… ah bon ?, grogna Harry qui venait de réaliser que les étoiles qu'il voyait par intermittence n'était pas un début d'évanouissement, mais les yeux de son ancien ennemi, tellement intenses et profonds.

Draco ricana, moqueur, avant d'enrouler ses doigts fins autour du sexe. Il se mordilla les lèvres d'appréhension, tant ce qu'il caressait lui semblait épais et humide. Fermant les yeux il laissa sa main faire le travail, appréciant autant que Potter, chacun de ses mouvements. Il voulait apprendre ce sexe par cœur, la moindre veine, rêvant déjà de l'avoir en lui.

Le corps de l'auror était parfait : musclé, légèrement hâlé, avec cette couronne de poils épais et doux autour de sa verge. Malfoy se trouvait dingue. Il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi c'était pure folie que de masturber ainsi son ancien ennemi, mais le danger l'excitait davantage encore.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait les mèches blondes flotter devant lui, se laissait transpercer par le regard chaud de Draco, et lui abandonnait totalement son désir. Il plongea brusquement sur les lèvres fines, déjà rougies de ses baisers précédents, les dévorant de passion.

- Mmh… je… je te veux…, parvint-il à dire entre deux butées de la main du blond. Laisse… laisse-moi te…

- J'ai compris Potter, répondit Draco avant de l'embrasser encore. Tu peux, vas-y…

Le blond se retenait de gémir. Ce serait ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne le touchait qu'à peine. Mais ses baisers étaient si voluptueux, ses gémissements si sensuels…

- Tu me montres…, soupira Potter en relâchant sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Malfoy ricana doucement.

- Toujours aussi empoté Potty…

- Ta gueule, s'agaça Harry en rouvrant les yeux pour lui lancer un regard froid.

Le blond se redressa, quittant enfin les genoux de l'auror. Debout devant lui, se sentant échauffé par son regard, il défit lentement chaque bouton de son pantalon noir et le fit glisser le long de deux jambes finement musclées et à la peau délicate.

Enfoncé dans le fauteuil, cuisses écartées dans son jean et la verge reposant fièrement sur son ventre, Potter restait subjugué par ce qu'il se passait. Où était passée la vie tranquille qu'il s'était construite ? Comment tout avait pu basculer en un soir ? Ou bien était-ce le destin de ses onze ans qui se révélait à lui seulement maintenant ? Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le sous-vêtement du blond tomba enfin à terre.

Totalement nu, Malfoy s'accroupit entre les jambes de l'ancien gryffondor et vint embrasser le gland déjà humide de semence.

- Tu vas tenir, n'est-ce pas Potter ?, lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil malin au brun.

Ce dernier leva une main pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur et posa l'autre sur la tête blonde. Draco obéit à l'ordre muet et avala littéralement le bout de la queue. Il sentait chaque palpitation sur sa langue, la chaleur envahissait sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et décida de ne plus se retenir, gémissant lui-même de plaisir. La main d'Harry jouait avec ses cheveux, l'amenant à la rencontre de ses hanches, poussant son sexe au plus profond de l'antre chaude qui l'accueillait.

Mais tout plaisir a une fin, aussi frustrante soit-elle. Petit à petit, Malfoy se contenta de lécher la rampe épaisse, l'humidifiant un maximum. Se faisant, il leva les yeux et admira l'effet de son travail : Potter avait la bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper une respiration forte et saccadée, ses pommettes étaient d'un rose vif, témoignant de son plaisir, et ses iris, enfin, habituellement d'un vert clair étonnant, étaient d'une couleur beaucoup plus sombre, troublée par le désir.

Draco remonta sur les cuisses du brun, appréciant la texture du jean contre sa peau nue, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Vas-y…, lui murmura-t-il dans le cou.

- Euh… comme ça ?, s'étonna Harry en le regardant. Il ne faut pas…

- J'ai dit, vas-y, Potter, soupira Malfoy. Avant que je ne change d'avis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus mutin.

Le brun lui fit un sourire carnassier qui arrêta son cœur un instant.

- N'essaye même pas de fuir, susurra-t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Draco s'appuya sur ses épaules, soulevant ses hanches, s'offrant totalement. L'auror trouva les gestes à faire, dirigeant ses mains le long des côtes, puis sur les fesses, les écartant gentiment en les malaxant. Il appréciait leur rondeur, la douceur. Il prit son propre sexe en main et le plaça, aidant Malfoy à s'installer. Un long gémissement sortit de leurs deux bouches, tandis que le membre dressé pénétrait enfin le corps pâle du blond. Draco laissa son front reposer contre celui du brun, haletant. Il avait envie d'hurler sa jouissance. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir si longtemps sans se rappeler un tel plaisir ? Pourquoi avaient-ils attendu si longtemps ?

- Putain… Drake… tu es… Ouah…

Comme il l'avait prédit lui-même, Harry n'avait plus de mot. Il embrassa Malfoy, de la manière la plus tendre qui soit. Il voulait effacer toute douleur, toute haine entre eux. Seul ce corps sur le sien comptait. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant comment faire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir un jour une telle relation avec un homme, encore moins avec celui-ci.

Ce fut pourtant Draco qui répondit à ses questions. Les yeux fermés, il souleva doucement son bassin avant de se laisser retomber sur le ventre du brun.

- Mmmh… recommence…, murmura Potter, en plein extase.

- Avec plaisir…, souffla Malfoy qui refit le même mouvement.

Ils s'embrassèrent et unirent leurs efforts pour accélérer le rythme, intensifiant par là-même leur plaisir et leurs gémissements. Parfois ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher du regard de l'autre, d'autre fois, trop troublés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, ils enfouissaient leur visage dans leur cou, se mordant gentiment la nuque.

- Harry… touche-moi…, haleta Draco au bout d'un moment.

Pressé de répondre à son besoin, le brun enroula aussitôt sa main autour du sexe jusque là abandonné. Il passa son pouce sur le gland humide, le malaxant, s'inspirant des gestes qu'il aimait s'appliquer à lui-même. Les légers cris qu'il obtint lui indiquèrent qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il entama donc de longs va-et-vient sur toute la verge, essayant de prendre le même rythme que la pénétration qu'il infligeait.

Connectés jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, s'abandonnent, longuement, en plusieurs contractions.

- Ahhh…

Livré à son plaisir, Harry n'avait pu retenir ce cri de jouissance. Il sentit son sexe glisser entre les fesses du blond, se libérant, tandis que ce dernier s'allongeait sur lui. Entre eux, il sentait encore la chaleur poisseuse du sperme de Draco. Cette idée l'échauffa. Il passa une main dans le dos de Malfoy et la glissa ensuite sur son ventre, récupérant un peu de cette semence.

- Tu fous quoi ?, grogna le journaliste, épuisé.

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit Harry lécher ses doigts en le fixant, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

- Je te goutte…, murmura-t-il en réponse, d'un ton suave.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Malfoy, juste avant qu'il ne se jette sur les lèvres rougies du brun, profondément excité. Agréablement surprit, Potter répondit avec enthousiasme, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ils se séparèrent lentement, à bout de souffle, continuant de goûter la peau de l'autre par de légers baisers.

- Et bien..., soupira Harry. Je sais comment te rendre fou maintenant.

- N'importe quoi, grogna Draco en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux bruns.

- Ah oui ?, ricana doucement Potter. Veux-tu que je me lèche moi-même le ventre pour te le prouver ?

Un frisson incontrôlable fit tressaillir Malfoy.

- J'ai froid, murmura-t-il en réponse.

Prévenant, Harry le fit glisser dans le fond du fauteuil en se décalant, et se releva pour récupérer leurs affaires. Voyant que Draco ne bougeait pas, il lui étendit les jambes et le rhabilla lui-même, en douceur, sans poser de questions, déposant de nombreux baisers partout où il le pouvait. Le visage de l'aristocrate semblait pourtant se fermer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il finit par se soulever, légèrement tremblant, et acheva lui-même de boutonner sa chemise.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, s'étonna Potter.

- Ouais, t'occupe pas, répondit Malfoy d'un ton sans appel.

Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de les remettre correctement en place. Puis son regard se posa sur le brun qui venait de récupérer sa cigarette pour la rallumer et la finir. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait-il qu'à lui ? Détester un homme durant une vingtaine d'années, et tomber sous son charme lorsqu'on a femme et enfant… Il se déplaça lentement jusqu'à lui, et se colla à son dos, l'enserrant de ses bras.

Harry se retourna, surpris d'une étreinte si intime qu'il lui rendit cependant. La fumée de la cigarette les enveloppait d'un doux coton vaporeux. Le sourire de Ginny commençait à revenir dans l'esprit de Potter. Mais juste à côté, deux étoiles grises prenaient le dessus, à chaque fois.

- Je crois que je me sens apte à parler maintenant, murmura-t-il contre la joue du blond.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête et se détacha de son ancien ennemi.

- Pas maintenant, lança-t-il. Je suis épuisé et je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'était lentement dirigé vers le fauteuil afin de se rasseoir, mais ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il était tombé à quatre pattes sur le tapis.

- Merde, Malfoy, s'affola Harry en l'aidant à se relever. T'es sûr que ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il encore lorsque le blond fut installé.

- Potter, tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?, lança soudain Draco d'un ton très sérieux. Je te jure que si tu dis quoique ce soit…

- Ça me foutrait dans la même merde que toi, le rassura Harry. En plus, j'ai rien compris, ajouta-t-il. On ne peut vraiment pas parler maintenant ?

- Rejoins ta femme Potter, lui lança le blond en le repoussant de la main.

Harry hocha la tête et alla écraser sa cigarette. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte du boudoir, mais au moment de la franchir, il sembla se raviser. Il fit demi-tour vers le fauteuil, se pencha et déposa un simple baiser passionné sur les lèvres fines. Ne pouvant se retenir, Draco passa une main derrière la tête du brun et approfondit, glissant sa langue dans la bouche si chaude.

- J'ai rien compris, finit par chuchoter Potter en plongeant dans les yeux gris, mais j'ai adoré…

Puis il sortit, laissant la porte ouverte, redescendit les deux étages tout en remettant ses vêtements correctement et entra dans le salon, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Astoria était encore là, sur le canapé, lisant tranquillement un livre, ne se doutant de rien. Le sort de silence avait tenu ses promesses… A son entrée, elle se leva, ravie.

- Les enfants sont déjà couchés, lui expliqua-t-elle. Merci de nous laisser Albus quelques jours, ça fait tellement plaisir à Scorpius !

- Merci à toi surtout, répondit Harry en hurlant à la petite voix de sa conscience de se taire. Malfoy est resté en haut, et moi je vais rentrer.

- Je suis contente que vous ayez pu discuter, lui sourit-elle encore. Draco avait tellement d'appréhension pour ce dîner !

- J'en avais aussi, avoua Potter, mais il semble que nous ayons enfin trouvé… un terrain d'entente.

- C'est merveilleux !, se réjouit sincèrement la blonde.

Puis elle lui donna un peu de poudre de cheminette, et après un dernier au-revoir, Harry disparut dans de grandes flammes vertes. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se glissait sous ses draps et resta ainsi, la tête de Ginny posée dans le creux de son épaule, les yeux grands ouverts dans la nuit, tous les sens en éveil. Il ne put tenir plus d'une heure avant de se relever. Sa femme grogna légèrement, mais se rendormit aussitôt.

Il renfila son jean, attrapa une chemise blanche propre qui traînait dans la chambre, la boutonna à la va-vite et sortit en direction du salon. Maintenant que la cheminée connaissait le trajet dans un sens, il devait pouvoir accéder à la demeure des Malfoy sans problème, à condition qu'ils n'aient pas déjà refermé leur réseau. Il jeta un peu de poudre magique, laissant les flammes vertes venir le chatouiller, et lança sa destination. A son arrivée, un cri de terreur l'accueillit.

- Ce n'est rien !, lança-t-il aussitôt en levant les mains. Astoria, ce n'est que moi !

- Harry ?, s'étonna la jeune femme qui entre temps, avait enfilé une robe de chambre. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je dois revoir Malfoy, lâcha-t-il. Est-ce qu'il est couché ?

- Et bien non, lui répondit Astoria, encore un peu perturbée. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas revu depuis ton départ, il est resté en haut. Mais…

- Merci, je monte le voir cinq minutes. Excuse-moi du dérangement !, lança-t-il encore en quittant le salon rapidement.

Quelque chose lui avait semblé bizarre. Avant et pendant leurs ébats, Draco s'était montré particulièrement enthousiaste, en pleine forme. Il avait commencé à trembler et à avoir froid juste après, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Harry ne s'en était pas inquiété tout de suite, mettant cela sur le compte des retrouvailles avec la dure réalité, mais après y avoir réfléchit pendant près dune heure dans son lit, il était persuadé qu'il y avait un problème. Peut-être avait-il été trop violent ?

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier, le halètement anormal qu'il entendit confirma aussitôt ses inquiétudes. Il se précipita dans le boudoir, et poussa une exclamation.

Draco était allongé au sol, semblant être de nouveau tombé du fauteuil. D'une main il se tenait le ventre, et de l'autre il cherchait à frapper le sol, sans doute pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de sa femme, deux étages plus bas.

- Malfoy !, s'écria Harry en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce tu as bon Dieu !

- Po… po…tion…, haleta le blond visiblement en proie à une grande douleur.

- Quelle potion ?, s'inquiéta le brun. Tu as bu une potion ?

- Nn…non…, je… dois la… pren...dre…

- Ok, tu dois boire une potion, résuma Potter en passant ses doigts sur le visage fiévreux. Elle est où ?

Prenant sur lui, Draco leva une main et désigna le bureau rangé dans un coin de la pièce. Harry se précipita vers le petit meuble et en ouvrit chaque tiroir, chaque placard, jusqu'à tomber sur une boîte dans laquelle était rangée six flacons, certains vides, d'autres remplis d'un liquide violacé. Il en prit une et retourna aussitôt vers le blond qui gémissait encore.

- C'est ça ?, lui demanda-t-il en glissant une main sous sa nuque. Hey ! Malfoy, est-ce que c'est ça ?

Draco rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait un instant fermés, et acquiesça en souriant faiblement. Harry ôta le bouchon de la fiole et l'aida à en boire quelques gorgées. Très vite, les frissons s'espacèrent, et les joues pâles de Malfoy reprirent un peu de vie. Il put s'asseoir correctement et remercia le brun dans un souffle.

- Deux fois que je te sauve, rigola Harry doucement. Ça commence à faire beaucoup pour une seule et même vie.

- Abruti, ne put que répondre Draco en essayant de se relever.

Potter le soutint, l'aidant à s'appuyer sur lui et le garda ainsi dans ses bras, promenant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque encore froide.

- Tu m'expliques ?, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai commencé à faire des crises d'insomnies après la guerre, répondit Malfoy sur le même ton, en se serrant davantage contre le corps rassurant de son ancien ennemi. C'est comme ça que j'ai pris l'habitude de boire une potion de sommeil tous les soirs. Aujourd'hui, je suis accro.

- Attends… Tu étais en manque là ?, demanda doucement Harry en le fixant.

- Ouais, acquiesça Draco en se dégageant de son étreinte pour aller ranger la fiole à sa place.

Les sourcils froncés de Potter ne lui dirent rien qui vaille.

- Alors je regrette, lâcha Harry en croisant les bras. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en donner.

- Bien sûr que si Potter !, s'agaça Malfoy. Ne sois pas idiot !

- C'est toi l'idiot, la fouine ! Tu mets ta vie en danger à chaque fois que tu bois de cette potion ! Tu dois absolument arrêter.

- Et toi qui es si malin, siffla Draco en lui jetant un regard noir, je fais comment exactement ?

- Il y a deux ans, tu as rédigé un article sur les dangers de certaines potions, accusant les progrès de la médicomagie, lança Harry, en colère. Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi !

Le blond ricana.

- Tu lis mes articles depuis quand exactement, Potter ?, se moqua-t-il.

- Je les survole, répondit le brun en se renfrognant. Hermione est médicomage, elle était outrée par ton écrit.

- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité, lâcha Draco en haussant les épaules. Plus la médecine évolue, et plus on nous découvre de nouvelles maladies. Nos ancêtres se passaient très bien de…

- J'imagine que tu te rends bien compte que tu n'es plus crédible du tout, Malfoy, siffla Harry.

Le blond lui jeta un regard sombre et s'appuya sur le bureau, bras croisés.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Personne, à part toi maintenant.

- Astoria ?

- Elle a toujours cru que j'appréciais de boire une tisane avant de me coucher, sans savoir ce que je mettais dedans.

- C'est stupide, soupira Harry, décontenancé. Ecoute, cette soirée est complètement folle, depuis le début. Je… je veux t'aider.

- Et me sauver une troisième fois ?, ricana Draco en secouant la tête. Je ne t'offrirai pas cette chance.

- J'annule les deux premières fois, répliqua Harry en s'approchant de lui. Sans ta mère, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Laisse-moi t'aider Malfoy.

Il s'appuya contre lui, entre ses jambes, et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, ressentant le besoin de toucher à nouveau ses lèvres fines, Draco le repoussa vivement et se redressa : quelqu'un venait d'arriver sur le palier. Une seconde plus tard, Astoria toquait à la porte et entrait élégamment.

- Excusez-moi, commença-t-elle. Harry, Ginny vient d'envoyer un hibou, elle s'inquiète de t'avoir vu repartir si vite.

- Oh, je… je vais y aller tout de suite, répondit le brun dont le cœur battait la chamade.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda encore Astoria en fixant son mari.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lança Draco en s'approchant d'elle pour l'enlacer. Potter et moi nous sommes seulement trouver des points communs, et des idées en émergent. Nous avions besoin d'en reparler, pour…

- Vous avez un projet ensemble ?, s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme.

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent un coup d'œil, aussi embêtés l'un que l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui finit par répondre en acquiesçant.

- Oui, voilà, avoua-t-il. Un projet… de livre. Nous… nous allons écrire un livre ! Et… je venais d'avoir une idée dont je voulais lui faire part tout de suite. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

- Un livre ?, s'étonna la maîtresse de maison.

- Ce n'est qu'une vague idée pour l'instant, développa Malfoy en jetant un regard noir au brun. C'est simplement envisagé.

- C'est fantastique !

Potter réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait lancé cette idée simplement parce qu'il avait imaginé que Malfoy, en tant que journaliste, pouvait potentiellement avoir l'envie d'écrire un livre. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus cette solution lui semblait idéale. Sans se fier aux iris en colère du blond, il fit un grand sourire à Astoria.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi nous envisageons de prendre chacun quelques jours de congés, peut-être même une semaine, pour nous installer au calme et travailler à notre projet.

- Vous pourriez aller dans notre maison en France, suggéra la blonde en réfléchissant, sans savoir qu'elle offrait là une possibilité dangereuse pour son mari de lui être infidèle.

- Je ne pense pas que…, commença Draco, inquiet.

- Excellent !, le coupa Potter. Malfoy, je t'envoie un hibou demain soir pour organiser tout ça. Et maintenant, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, je file rassurer Ginny. Bonne nuit !

En fait de bonne nuit, Draco ne parvint pas à s'endormir, malgré la potion de sommeil qui, comme il le constatait depuis plusieurs mois, ne faisait plus grand effet. Il passait et repassait les événements de la soirée en boucle, laissant sa fierté jouer avec sa conscience. Pourquoi Potter s'était-il senti obligé de trouver une excuse aussi minable ? Et qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire en Bretagne ? Si cet imbécile avait encore en tête de l'aider, il lui en ferait passer l'envie rapidement.

La journée du lendemain passa comme un coup de vent. Il resta assis à son bureau, plume en main, ne parvenant pas à écrire une seule ligne de son prochain article, les yeux rivés sur le fauteuil où ils avaient fauté. Les cris des garçons jouant dans le jardin lui parvenaient par la fenêtre ouverte, l'empêchant un peu plus de se concentrer. Après le dîner, durant lequel il tâcha de faire bonne figure auprès de sa femme, il s'installa sur la terrasse, attendant le hibou promis.

Ce dernier arriva, majestueux dans la nuit, et déposa la missive sur ses genoux avant de repartir aussi vite. « Malfoy, j'ai réussi à prendre une semaine au ministère, je te retrouve demain matin au Chaudron Baveur. » Le papier se froissa entre les doigts pâles. Pour qui Potter se prenait-il à lui donner des ordres ainsi ? Pourtant, il alla prévenir sa femme, qui fut ravie de la nouvelle, et prépara rapidement quelques affaires. Scorpius et Albus semblaient tout aussi contents.

- Monsieur Malfoy, lança le brun au moment du coucher, vous êtes aussi copain avec Papa que moi et Scorpius ?

Draco grimaça à cette idée avant de se reprendre.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, lui répondit-il en posant une main sur les cheveux hirsutes du jeune sorcier. Disons que nous avons besoin de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître vraiment.

Scorpius se lança alors dans l'énumération des goûts d'Albus, pour prouver qu'ils se connaissaient déjà parfaitement, eux. Après une gorgée de potion de sommeil, Malfoy s'allongea aux côtés d'Astoria et finit malgré tout par tomber de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier au rendez-vous. Après avoir salué Tom, il s'installa discrètement dans un coin de la salle, sur une petite table crasseuse, un café à la main. Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse du journaliste et avait donc la crainte qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant de voir la porte du bar s'ouvrir sur la silhouette élancée de Draco. Celui-ci le repéra tout de suite, mais plutôt que de le rejoindre, il détourna la tête et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

Potter se leva aussitôt pour le suivre, agacé de constater que le blond ne voulait même pas être vu en sa présence. En réalité, Malfoy avait longuement réfléchi. S'il ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait pas pour autant que l'auror l'aide en quoi que ce soit. Son problème de dépendance ne regardait que lui. Il avait donc réfléchi à un moyen de faire reculer Potter.

Un sourire froid naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le premier chemin de l'Allée des Embrumes. S'assurant qu'Harry était toujours derrière lui, à distance respectueuse, il s'engagea dans les sombres ruelles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Plusieurs fois le brun s'était retenu de l'appeler, croisant des silhouettes familières qui le saluaient de loin. Un Malfoy et un Potter ensemble auraient sans aucun doute créé, si ce n'est une émeute, un lourd questionnement de la part des badauds. Il se contentait donc de le suivre, sourcils froncés. En entrant dans l'obscurité des rues, il crut le perdre de vue un instant, mais la seconde d'après, il voyait la cape du blond tourner. Il accéléra le pas, agacé de ne pas comprendre. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue où avait disparue la cape, il ne vit personne.

Il n'eut guère que quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant qu'une main pâle ne l'attrape par la manche et ne le tire en arrière. Il se retrouva collé contre un corps chaud, dans le hall crasseux et tout en longueur d'un très vieil immeuble sentant davantage la pisse de chat que le vernis à bois…

- Tu dois bien comprendre, Potter, l'attaqua aussitôt la voix froide de Malfoy, que tu ne peux pas décider de ma vie comme ça. Refuser mon amitié à onze ans est une chose, revenir après quinze ans d'ignorance totale et tout foutre en l'air en est une autre.

- Bien, susurra Harry dont le cœur battait encore la chamade. Tu proposes quoi alors ?

Soufflé, le blond ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le repousser pour croiser les bras. Désormais, ils se faisaient face dans l'étroitesse du corridor, se cherchant du regard dans l'ombre. Potter lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de sortir un papier d'une poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Tiens, lis ça, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

C'était un message d'Hermione Granger, médicomage de son état, qui répondait à son ami auror quelles étaient les étapes principales d'une désintoxication à la potion de sommeil. Elle conseillait de diminuer les doses petit à petit, et de combler le manque par un apport différent : des pommes à grignoter, de la lecture, de l'amour et beaucoup de courage. Elle achevait sa lettre en demandant au brun pourquoi il lui demandait cela et s'il avait des ennuis.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, rassura Potter en voyant les sourcils blonds se froncer. Mais elle était la plus à même pour me répondre. Tu vois que c'est possible !

- Je déteste les pommes, siffla Draco en lui rendant la feuille. C'est un fruit insipide.

- Et lire ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Et l'amour ?, ricana Harry.

- Tu es irrécupérable Potter, cingla le blond.

Mais brusquement, il changea d'attitude. Il glissa jusqu'au brun et s'appuya contre lui, laissant son souffle faire frissonner sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

- Après tout, si tu tiens tant que ça à rester enfermé avec moi pendant une semaine…, le coupa Malfoy d'un ton langoureux. Je compte seulement apposer certaines… conditions, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de langue sur la jugulaire battante du brun.

Les questions de ce dernier, la veille, au moment de la pénétration et son manque de connaissance en la matière confirmaient l'hypothèse de Draco : Potter était un pur produit de l'hétérosexualité. Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'il regrettât ce qu'il s'était passé dans le boudoir, et qu'il n'imagine certainement pas recommencer. Par conséquent, Malfoy comptait lui faire tout simplement peur en l'aguichant, et lui faire ainsi renoncer à leurs vacances sans drogue.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ces deux mains qui venaient d'empoigner fermement ses fesses. Il voulu lancer un reproche, mais la bouche sensuelle de Potter se posait sur la sienne pour un baiser des plus endiablés.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- Tu… tu n'es pas hétéro…, regretta Draco en calmant son rythme cardiaque.

- Ah…, soupira Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus. Pourquoi, c'est grave ?, ajouta-t-il en rigolant doucement.

- Je voulais te faire fuir, pas te faire jouir !, s'énerva le blond en s'écartant de lui.

- Je n'ai pas joui !, se défendit Potter, sentant sa virilité attaquée.

Malfoy ricana avant de venir plaquer une main sur son entrejambe.

- Donne-moi deux petites minutes pour ça…, susurra-t-il en replongeant sur les lèvres rougies.

Harry voulu protester : pas ici, pas comme ça, pourquoi lui, et si on les voyait, pense à ta femme, et la tienne, et tes enfants, et ton fils… Mais bientôt, il se laissa complètement aller entre les doigts experts de son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci massait son sexe par-dessus le pantalon, fier de n'avoir même pas besoin de le toucher vraiment pour le rendre aussi dur.

Potter sentit très vite qu'il n'allait pas tenir le temps proposé par Draco. Presque honteux, il s'agrippa aux épaules du blond et le supplia une dernière fois d'arrêter, en vain.

- Viens…, chuchota carrément Malfoy dans son cou pour l'exciter davantage. Viens pour moi…

- Dra… Drake…

Les dents serrées pour éviter d'hurler, Harry se déversa contre la main du blond, ne salissant que ses vêtements.

- Et un point pour Serpentard, ricana gentiment Draco.

Les jambes tremblantes et la bouche encore pâteuse, Potter ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage.

- Je confirme, ajouta encore Malfoy en le regardant. Tu n'es finalement pas un pur hétéro.

- Bien. Peut-on parler sérieusement maintenant ?

Harry s'approcha du blond et le cala entre lui et le mur pour l'observer, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer ?, murmura-t-il sans rater la lueur de désir dans les deux étoiles grises.

- Essayer de ne plus boire de potion de sommeil, ou essayer de te garder comme amant ?, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Le brun ne sut que répondre. Décidemment, il aurait vraiment connu les émotions les plus fortes de sa vie avec cet aristocrate de sorcier blondinet. Un léger sourire apparut.

- Et toi ?, demanda-t-il.

Puisque Malfoy se permettait de répondre à ses questions par une autre question, il pouvait très bien utiliser la même technique.

- Sans vouloir me vanter, répondit Draco sur un ton fort peu humble, je pense que tu vas désormais avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour te passer de moi. Donc je propose que l'on…

- Que l'on aille sur l'heure en France, dans ta chaumière bretonne, pour mettre en place le plan d'Hermione.

- Je n'envisageais pas encore de…

- J'envisage pour toi Malfoy. Tu dois te soigner.

- Peux-tu cesser de…

- Et je te rassure, je peux très bien me passer de toi et de ton joli petit…

- Laisse-moi parler, sinistre idiot !, réussit enfin à dire Draco d'un ton froid et agacé.

Un silence lourd suivit sa tirade, seulement entrecoupé par les cris très lointains des gens passant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je t'écoute, murmura Harry.

- J'accepte ton aide, lâcha enfin Malfoy en passant une main dans ses mèches blondes.

- A quelle condition ?, demanda Potter, car il devait forcément s'attendre à quelque chose.

Draco lui lança un merveilleux sourire sarcastique avant de quitter le corridor. Une fois dehors, dans la ruelle, il se retourna vers le brun.

- C'est là que je suis fort, Potter !, lança-t-il. Il n'y a aucune autre condition que celle pour toi de trouver notre maison. Tu es auror non ?, ajouta-t-il. Alors bonne chasse !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main pour le retenir que le journaliste disparaissait déjà dans un tourbillon d'air. Potter jura entre ses dents. Mais au fond de lui, cette attitude le rassurait : ils étaient toujours les mêmes, Potter et Malfoy, le lion et le serpent, l'adulé et le méprisé, les deux ennemis. Ils avaient simplement appris à se parler… par gestes principalement.

C'est avec un léger sourire qu'Harry se rendit chez Astoria pour lui demander s'il était possible d'ouvrir le réseau de cheminette entre ses deux maisons. Peut-être même arriverait-il avant le blond… Il eut une pensée triste pour Ginny et sa famille, et pour celle de Draco. Mais comme toujours, comme à Poudlard déjà, ce qu'il se passait entre les deux sorciers, l'amour comme la drogue, resterait, à jamais, un secret.

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! =D En attendant la suite de Zone Rouge, des bisous à tous !


End file.
